Second chances
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: 2nd of March, 1277, the demon king was killed at my hands, but at the cost of everyones lives. I travelled back in time, before the demon invasion, on the day Banthus took the Elstone. This is my second chance. This time, none of my friends will die. I promise you all, that this time we will all live. (Retelling of the game story with a twist and more)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Have you ever wished to correct your past? The mistakes that you made that caused the death of loved ones…wouldn't you want to change that?

Here I stood, in the aftermath of the final battle between demon kind and humanity. Within the Hamel castle throne room, the demon king lay dead at the edge of my blade. I let out a breath of relief. We won.

"We did it," I whispered weakly.

But I knew there was no one to celebrate with me. I turned around and stared at the unmoving bodies of my comrades, and I had begun to laugh as if this was some joke.

"We did it," I called out, hoping that someone would answer back. As if my body already knew the outcome, a single tear crawled down my face, falling to the cold stone floor.

"C-Conwell, how many survived?" I asked, raising my sword.

There was no response from the spirit within the sword. The golden emblem no longer glowed, which indicated that the magic had indeed passed away. Then I remembered the final battle with the demon king when he had grabbed Conwell within the final confrontation.

Letting my arm fall limp, I slowly made myself down the stairs towards Aisha, my left foot dragging against the red carpet. She lay upon the base of the staircase leading to the throne, no longer moving. Her white coat was soaked crimson and her staff, snapped in two. My wife's beautiful violet eyes were wide open, as if she was surprised.

 _'After this battle Elsword, let's live together…just you and me…'_

My vision became hazy as I stared at the body of the woman I loved. I crouched down, and gently placed my fingers on her eyelids, closing them.

Standing I could see the rest of my fallen comrades. I could no longer hold it back. I cried, not bothering to stop my tears. I knew it was a sign of weakness, but I didn't care. Who was to judge me? I was the only one alive. Why did I have to be the only one to live? I begged in my heart that this was a dream, a nightmare and that I would soon wake up in the arms of my wife, relieved and knowing that she was safe.

But everyone _was_ dead. That was reality. Not a dream.

Gritting my teeth I knew I had to finish our mission.

Slowly I made my way up the stairs again, supporting my body against my blade. I made my way towards the demon king's dead body and hovered my hand over his dead corpse. I couldn't risk anyone taking the power of the deceased demon king. I had to destroy his body right now. If I was to be the only survivor then I better damn well end this once and for all. I couldn't let demon kings power live knowing that others will suffer. I created the rune in my hand, ready to burn his body till nothing remained but ashes.

And that's when I saw it.

A small glow grasped tightly in his left hand. I stopped my spell, and using my sword I forced open his hand, and saw a glowing blue sphere. It was quite small, roughly the size of a marble.

It was hypnotizing and it was as if it was calling out to me. I trembled as reached out for it, unable to stop myself. As I grabbed it there was an explosion. I could feel my body set alit. I yelled from the immense pain, before I fell onto my back, my consciousness wavering. I couldn't move, the pain still echoing throughout my body. There was a sound that seeped through the pain.

Was that a voice?

Yes it was. Must have been a search party to check for survivors. I wanted to call out, but I couldn't find the strength to do so, even as the pain was diminishing. I could hear whoever it was, arriving at my side, before shaking me awake.

" _Elsword…_ it's ten in the morning for Lady El's sake," a strict voice stated. "We're going to be late for the festival if you don't get your lazy butt out of bed."

What?

I opened my eyes fully, seeing a face that I thought I'll never see again.

"Lowe?"

This had to be a dream, after all…Lowe was dead. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes as I watched the grey haired lord knight smirk at my morning face. Panicking, I drew my bedcovers over and walked towards the window and threw it open. This was Ruben. My hometown. But it had been destroyed when the demons invaded! I heard Lowe walk beside me, peering out the window.

"Whatcha staring at?" he asked.

Remembering that he was alive, I raised my hand and poked his right arm a couple of times. After the fifth or sixth time he smacked my hand, slightly annoyed from the pokes.

"Is there a reason that you're poking me?" he asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

I didn't say anything. He was real. My first mentor to teach me how to use a blade, who died in the first demon invasion, was here, in my bedroom, which was also destroyed in said invasion.

"What's the date?" I asked.

Lowe tried to stifle his laughter, but it soon got the better of him as he burst into laughter.

"Oh god, if only Elesis could see you now."

I ignored the comment about my older sister.

"What's the date?" I asked, this time glaring at him so that he could understand I was being serious.

"27th August, 1272," he finally answered slowly as if I was stupid, completely ignoring my glare.

I didn't care for his joking tone. I was busy taking in the fact that 1272 was five years ago. 13th of April of the year 1274 was the date that demon kind invaded Ruben.

Two years. I had two years.

"Hey Lowe."

"Hmm?"

"About the festivities today, sorry I can't go. I have some stuff to do," I stated, starting to push him out of my room.

"What?! El, the other instructors planned this for a whole month. You can't just ditch us-"

"Watch me," I stated coldly, slamming my bedroom door in Lowe's face.

Sighing heavily I thanked Lady El that Lowe was out of my face. Walking to my closet I threw it open, the full size mirror on the inside reflected myself. I was younger…let's see five years ago, so this makes me thirteen…had I been this small? I pinched my right arm, noticing that it paled in comparison to how I had been when I fought the demon king. Then again when I was younger I basically lazed about instead of training…guess that's just karma.

Finding the normal trainee knight uniform in my closet I threw it on, fastening the belt and shoulder pad. As I changed a small orb rolled out from my pajamas, until it stopped at my feet. Bending down I picked it up. It was no longer glowing, but I could still feel the power within it. Whatever it was, it was probably the reason I traveled back in time. Somehow I had to find a reason to leave the town and find the others. I know Raven would still be a captain in the Velder army still. Chung should be in Hamel. But the others, I had completely no idea where to start.

Wait a minute, didn't Lowe say today was the 27th of August? That meant that tonight, the Elstone was going to be taken by Banthus.

I cringed.

I knew I had no time to laze about, but the best way to meet up with the others…was to meet them the same way I did before. That meant letting the Elstone be taken by Banthus, and not purposely trying to get it back for two years. I sighed. Letting the bad guys win, so I can meet my allies. Though it pained me, it was the best way to do this…

Snapping out of my thoughts, I rushed out the door, bumping into Lowe, who was waiting outside in the hallway of the academy.

"Come on Lowe, the festival isn't going to wait for us!"

* * *

"You know, you have been really moody for the whole day El," Lowe stated, eating the ice cream in his hand. "Something wrong?"

I just traveled back in time after watching all my allies die after slaying the demon king. So kill me for being 'moody'.

"Nah I'm fine," I lied. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"You sure? I mean your not even eating anything," Lowe chuckled. "You were eating everything in sight during last year's festival."

We stopped by one of the booths, as Lowe got another cone of ice cream. As soon as he paid for it, he shoved it in front of my face.

"For you," he said simply, before biting his one.

I shook my head.

"Ice cream is for kids," I answered.

"El, your only thirteen, you're still a kid."

Oh crap, I forgot about that. But still, I hadn't had the luxury of eating sweet stuff or anything similar during the demon wars. Everyday was a fight for survival. Looking at Lowe's smiling face, I sighed. Gently I took the cone from his hand a bit into it. It was sweet, something which I haven't had the pleasure in tasting in a long time. But while being sweet, it was soft and cold, and seemed to melt in my mouth. Might as well savor this while it lasts. I continued to eat it, before Lowe placed a hand on my head, rubbing my hair. I stopped eating.

Lowe ruffling my hair really made me feel like a child again. I had missed being a kid, innocent and naïve to the world. I just wish I could have stayed that way.

"Look's like you're still a kid after all," Lowe joked.

I sighed.

"Says the man grinning like an idiot while eating his ice cream like a good little boy."

"Hey! You're never too old to eat ice cream."

I didn't say anything. But smiled at the thought. I couldn't imagine Raven, mister cold-hearted eating a cone of ice cream. I should probably get him to eat it when I see him.

"Ah, I know why you're so moody," Lowe suddenly exclaimed. "It's a girl isn't it?"

I stopped. Well…he was partly right in a sense. I smirked.

"What ever gave you that idea?" I asked innocently.

"What else could it be?" Lowe asked, nudging me slightly. "Come on, spill it. The important thing you said earlier, was it that you wanted to be by yourself so you could buy something for your little girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. I never knew Lowe was like this.

"If it was, I wouldn't tell you," I answered, smirking once more, before walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just taking a stroll. I'll be at the bridge five minutes before the fireworks start okay?"

Before he could ask anything, I broke into a sprint, laughing as he pouted in my direction.

* * *

I swung my sword in an overhead swing and in my mind the imaginary demon king deflected my swing. I smirked. My eyes still closed, I continued to spar with him, until I mistimed my swing and his _sword_ struck a killing blow. I sighed and opened my eyes. There's no way in this body that I could fight the demon king. I have barely any strength compared to what I had before I traveled through time. Sheathing my sword. That wasn't the only problem that I found.

My magic was lacking as well. I couldn't create a full rune with the amount of mana I had currently. I rubbed the back of my neck in frustration. I needed to train. But it was nearly nightfall and I had to be back in town for the festival. After the fireworks I have to _confront_ Banthus as he steals the Elstone. Oh boy this night was going to be tiresome.

As I made my way back towards town, I could help but stare at the sun setting within the distance. In fact I was just passing by the cliffs edge that had an amazing view over the majority of the forest. I stopped. There was someone, staring at the sun setting, admiring its beauty. I squinted, just barely making out whoever it was. I walked closer, and I must have been heard as whoever it was turned around to face me. I could now see it was a girl. Her hair was tied into two childish pigtails. She wore a purple shirt and skirt, a single gold and black belt loosely hung around her waist. She had long white socks that reached up to her thighs. And her eyes. They shone so beautifully that the stars themselves would have been jealous.

My mind went into overdrive.

 _When I was really young my parents would always watch the evening sun set in the sky. I suppose since both my parents died it's a habit of mine. Each time I watched it set, I would always remember them. They would have loved you El, as much as I do…_

I continued to walk towards Aisha, stopping a few metres away from her. I was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say. Ironic isn't it, not being able to say anything to your wife...well theoretically future wife. Oh God, I am nervous, why the hell am I nervous? Need to say something...crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

"Sorry, did I steal your spot?"

Aisha's voice snapped me from my thoughts, and immediately I see her smile kindly. I could feel my brain overheat. That was weird, if I remembered correctly she was always annoyed at me. But then again I did always make fun of her so it was probably my fault. Man I missed out a lot, if only I had been more mature earlier.

"Do you not talk much?" she asked again.

"N-No," I stammered, finally being able to say something. "I was just passing by, going back to the town when I saw the sun set. Then I saw you, and I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing out here and uh..."

What else do I say?

Turns I didn't need to as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, don't be so nervous, I don't bite much," she stated, grinning, before playfully punching me in the shoulder. "The name's Aisha Glenstid. I have been travelling and I was on my way to Ruben."

I pretended to be surprised and shocked.

"Oh what a coincidence, Ruben's my hometown," I said, smiling back. "A festival is being held today. Anniversary of the founding of Ruben...Oh pardon me, I'm Elsword. Elsword Sieghart."

"Please to meet you Elsword," Aisha answered. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Well...theoretically she wasn't wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the reupload. I decided that where i left off was a bit weird, so I continued with the chapter a bit a decided to extend the length. From now on all chapters after this will be longer...hopefully...enjoy this :D**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

"So is there a reason why you want to visit Ruben?" I asked Aisha. "You're roughly my age from the looks of it but you are already traveling by yourself."

Of course I already knew the reason. But, I prefer to keep the façade of a stranger.

I watched as the purple haired magician pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of what to say without revealing too much. She furrowed her eyebrows, and I couldn't help but let out a small snort. As I did, she turned and glared daggers at me, and I clamped my mouth shut.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She let off a prideful smirk, turning back to the forest path that we were following.

"I've come here to improve my magic," Aisha finally stated, her head held up high, as she smiled. "…and I heard that Ruben is a nice place to relax and practice magic."

And just as usual, my wife is very bad at lying. A sweat drop strolled down her face as she tried to look away from me. I sighed internally.

"Okay," I said, playing along with her lie. "Oh, we're near Ruben now."

We reached the ending of the forest pathway, leading to my home. Aisha could go on, but right now I had to stay for a bit longer. Because Banthus' goons would be arriving soon to the Eltree, where embedded in the trunk was the Elstone.

"So from here on, take a left," I told Aisha. "Keep going and you'll come across a bridge leading to town. I'll be off then."

I turned around and tried to walk off, but Aisha grabbed my shirtsleeve.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked, she eyes slightly hurt.

"I'm just going to check on something's quickly before I go back," I said. "You can go on ahead."

At first it seemed like she wanted to ask if she could come along. But her expression softened as she smiled at me.

"Thanks for showing me the way," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," I answered.

"Okay I'll be going now," Aisha continued, her hands behind her as nervously tapped her foot. "Also Elsword, if we ever meet again, let's talk some more. I don't know why but I feel...comfortable around you…"

I stared at her, as her face went red (from nervousness), then purple (as she tried to remember what she said), then back to red (as she realized what she said).

"Forget what I said!" she shouted, turning around and sprinting away.

She left behind a cloud of dust, as I stared her disappearing figure.

"If it's you...I would talk forever," I stated, though she couldn't hear me, before walking back into the forest. That's if I can save her this time...

* * *

I leaned my back against the trunk of a tree next to the pathway where Banthus' goons were gonna walk past, talking about their plan. I had my eyes closed, thinking on how I should play this out. I fight them off. That part was obvious, but when they come part during the time of the fireworks, Rena will be here as well, waiting for them. Aisha will be as well, so that's the three of us already together. I then need Banthus to take the Elstone, and run off to Elder.

A sudden onslaught of whispers broke my train of thought. I opened my eyes, and turned my head to the sound, where two goons were talking. There was a smaller one that was thin, and didn't seem much of a fighter, and a much bigger one, who was bulky and didn't seem that bright. I'm surprised Banthus even kept these guys around. Over their faces they wore a wolf mask with blood red stripes.

"So Banthus is really doing it? Why tonight of all times?" the larger one asked.

"Because the festival is on you idiot," the smaller one replied. "It's the perfect time to strike."

"…But I want to eat the festival food," the large one complained. "I heard that it's tasty."

"Shut up you big dolt! We can eat after, we take the Elstone."

"Really?"

"Yes really, just…we gotta take the stone first."

"Then we eat the food."

"Yeah whatever."

I rolled my eyes at this childish conversation. As they were walking past, I drew my sword, waiting for the perfect time to strike and kill the both of them.

"Stop where you are!"

What? This voice was familiar…I peered out from my hiding place, seeing a beautiful elf in the blocking the path of the two goons. Her blonde hair was long, and loose, the wind blowing it uncontrollably. She wore a white and green skirt and shirt, with hints of blue on the tips of the skirt. White bracelets were clamped on her wrist on either hand, and a bow was held tightly in her left hand.

"Stop where you are," she continued, pulling out an arrow from her quiver. "Or I'll place an arrow right through your head right now."

I muttered an inaudible 'Oh', as I remembered that I didn't stop the two in my past life, as I ran to get help. So that means Rena stopped them I guess. I sheathed my sword, and watched what was going to happen.

"An elf in these parts of the woods?" the smaller one asked aloud.

"I dunno, I never seen one," the bigger one replied.

"It was rhetorical statement…"

"What's retorikel mean?"

I face palmed at the sheer stupidity of Banthus' goon.

"Anyway," the smaller one said, pulling out his blade and starting to laugh. "I know how you elves are like. Peaceful and all that, you wouldn't dare hurt anyo-"

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself into the bigger goon's leg, causing him to fall over and groan in pain.

The smaller goon stopped in his tracks, before sheepishly sheathing his sword.

"You take your injured friend there back to your leader," Rena threatened, pulling back another arrow. "Tell him that I won't be so lenient to him if he goes for the Elstone. But if he still wants to take it, I'll be there to put him in his place."

"…Sorry can you repeat that?" the smaller goon asked.

"Just tell him that I'll stop him if he goes for the Elstone."

"Oh okay."

I sighed at the conversation happening. How did I lose to these kinds of people in my previous life? I couldn't have been that stupid could I? I watched as the two goons ran, or hop away from the elf. As soon as they were gone, I leant my back agains the tree again, sighing a breath of relief.

"You can come out now," Rena called out. "I sensed your bloodlust for sometime now."

D-Did she mean me? I stayed where I was, holding my breath.

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself into a tree trunk right next to me, and I let out a startled squeak.

"I won't ask again. Come out, or the next arrow will be through your heart."

I cursed internally. I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake, underestimating Rena as she is now.

Rena's footsteps slowly became louder, as she made her way to me. I could hear the bowstring being pulled back, no doubt another arrow already nocked and ready to be released. Should I run? Could I outrun Rena as I am right now?

I knew I couldn't. Only one option left.

"I'm not an enemy," I called out, raising my hands and slowly standing up. "I mean no harm whatsoever."

I stepped out from the tree I was hiding behind, revealing myself to the blonde elf. Slowly she dropped her bow to her side, a puzzled expression on her face.

"How old are you?" she said almost immediately.

"Thirteen," I answered, slowly lowering my hands.

"Awfully young to be a knight trainee," Rena continued. "I thought humans only allow you to train as a knight after the age of fifteen."

I shrugged, smirking with a hint of pride.

"I'm a very convincing person when I want to be," I answered. "Though, a better question is why is an elf, such as yourself, doing so close to the human towns? I always took your kind as very territorial…no offense."

"None taken," she answered, seeing me as harmless, she swung her bow onto her shoulder. "We mostly are for the fact. But we maintain peace before all else."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What does it matter to you why I am here?"

"Because anything about the Elstone is to be passed on to the garrison in Ruben. We protect the Elstone and preserve peace just as much as the Elves."

Rena's eyes widened. She bit her lip in thought, as she studied my expression.

"How did you know I'm here to protect the Elstone?" she asked finally.

I smiled, knowing that I couldn't tell her the real reason.

"I didn't, you just told me."

"…"

"So how about this, we go together to the garrison, I'll ask my superior there to keep watch on the Elstone. You can help if you want, or you can enjoy the festivities. Up to you. But surely you can defend the Elshard better with help, yes?"

I watched as she pondered, tapping her chin deep in thought. Finally she sighed.

"Who are you?" she asked in amazement.

I smiled innocently.

"I told you. I'm a very convincing person."

* * *

"El!" Lowe shouted. "Where have you been? Fireworks about to start."

By the time I reached town with Rena following me, the sun had set, and night was seeping in. Rena wore a hood to hide her head, as we didn't want to cause a disturbance with an elf being in town. Wearing a black hood, most either didn't see her or just ignored her as we made our way through the town towards the bridge where I promised to meet up with Lowe.

"Lowe," I said seriously. "We need to talk."

"Sure thing El," Lowe said, confused at my serious tone. "Who's that behind you."

"Someone seeking our help," I answered. "Listen Lowe, when I said we need to talk, it means we need to go to the garrison to discuss something urgent."

"That bad huh?"

"Yep. Come on, we don't have much time…oh and also, get one of the trainee's to find a Aisha Glenstid in town. Tell them to bring her to the garrison."

* * *

"Okay, Elsword," Lowe said, showing he was being serious as he said my full name. "Are you sure this needs a private discussion? I hope it's not something trivial-"

"Some bandits are going to try take the Elstone tonight," I interrupted. "Just wait for Aisha to come first before we talk details."

The garrison wasn't a large area in Ruben. It was quite small, with only a minimal amount of rooms. Dorms for each trainee, lunch hall, training area and lastly, a meeting area to discuss issues. The meeting area was a large room with a single circular desk in the middle of the room, generally filled with documents on the table. But today it had nothing.

You would probably be wondering why I even asked Lowe for help and go through all this trouble. Despite Lowe's childish side he, strangely enough, is the head of the garrison, and that means I needed his permission to protect the Elstone. Also, if I am to hide my true abilities, I probably need someone to do the majority of the work for me…sorry Lowe.

Just as I mentally apologized, the door open, revealing a town guard followed by a purple haired girl. As soon as she stepped in, the town guard bowed, before leaving the room. I gulped nervously, trying to focus on the incident at hand. I should probably tell her that she isn't in troub-

"Um, sorry," Aisha stated nervously, interrupting my thoughts. "There must be some sort of mistake with...wait Elsword?"

"Your not in trouble Aisha, it's just I'll be needing your magical abilities," I explained. "You said you were a magician, so I need your help. Okay, everyone is here. Rena take it away."

Nodding, the elf threw her cloaked over her head, revealing herself to Lowe and Aisha.

"What is an elf doing here?" Lowe stammered.

"Why are elves always so big?" Aisha mumbled to herself grudgingly under her breath, that nearly caused me to snicker.

Rena cleared her throat, her face slightly red from Aisha's comment.

"I'm here because in my village, the High priest saw a vision of the Elstone being taken and used for evil deeds," Rena stated. "I was chosen from my brethren to protect the Elstone from harm. But I cannot do so by myself as I face a group of bandits led by a man known as Banthus, to which my people had encountered before suffering from injuries."

"Banthus!" Lowe exclaimed. "How dare he-"

"Lowe calm down," I said. "I know how much trouble he has caused us and the lives he has taken. But tonight he is going for the Elstone, however I don't want to scare the townsfolk. Which is why I want this to stay between us four only."

"Elsword," Lowe answered. "This is crazy. We need the whole garrison for this. This is Banthus we are talking about. He is strong enough to beat us all, no matter how skilled this elf is."

I smiled.

"Tactics is about outsmarting your opponent Lowe, not everyone can be prepared for everything. They wouldn't expect to fight four people."

"Of course, because we will be instantly wiped out. Banthus is a force to reckon with, and he has at least a legion of bandits with him."

"We have a magician Lowe," I stated, winking at Aisha. "One magician is enough to turn the tides to our favor."

"We can't rely just on one person Elsword, that's not how battles work."

"I know," I continued, trying to hone in my point. "But battles can be won with more than just people. We could cut off their supply of food. We could split them up. We could use the terrain to our advantage and force them into a narrow pathway so it's harder for them to fight."

Lowe tried to answer back, but remained silent as he took in what I said. I know he wasn't convinced. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to ask more, to question my plans. He held back though. I don't know why, but the look he gave me, was as if he had given up arguing back.

"I trust you," Lowe forced out, sighing in defeat. "You are definitely her brother. Both as stubborn as a brick wall."

I simply smirked at the comment.

"Good to have you onboard Lowe," I stated. "Anyone else has any objections?"

I looked at both Rena and Aisha, both shaking their heads.

"I was the one that asked for help," Rena clarified. "You're young, but I believe what you are saying is right."

"I have confidence in my abilities as a magician," Aisha said. "I don't like the fact that someone is trying to steal the Elstone. So let's stop this Banthus guy from taking it."

"But what exactly are we going to do?" Lowe asked. "Elsword, you said it yourself. There are multiple tactics we could use to do this. So which do you think we should go with?"

I smiled.

"Why not all of them?"

* * *

 **A/N: thank you to those that are reading this, I don't play the game anymore and I didn't get there far, so I'll try my best to follow the story as well as possible. So until next time, keep being awesome guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To answer the person that said that Banthus was stealing the Elshard. I am basing this of the wiki, so since it says Elstone, I'll stick with Elstone. Sorry. But I did take into account your other corrections. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Our preparations for Banthus were almost done. I gripped the rope with my teeth, and tightened the knot as hard as I could, releasing it once it wouldn't tighten any further.

Satisfied with my work, I dropped down from the tree, grabbing what was left of the rope with me, before wrapping it around the base of the tree. I was set. Lowe and Rena should be back soon.

Wiping the sweat of my brow, I looked at the moonlit sky. The stars were out tonight.

It looked like a peaceful night, despite what was going to happen soon. Why did Banthus have to take the Elstone tonight of all nights?

I wandered through the forest, towards the riverbank where I asked Aisha to block up the river using earth magic. She must have just finished as she was sitting on the earth she had just conjured up, her feet dangling just above the water.

"Nice night isn't it," she said, not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah," I answered. "It is. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"…I don't mind."

I walked to her side, before sitting down and taking in the view of the moon. I could hear her breath racing a little and see her hands tremble slightly.

"You don't have to be nervous," I said. "It'll work out."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she said. "It's just…I had a rather harsh week."

My voice was caught in my throat. I know about the ring that she had found. She told me before, how depressed she felt when it stole her magic. The youngest Great Magician in history, stripped for all her power.

"I'm sorry," Aisha said, breaking the silence. "I didn't mean to worry you or anything."

"It's fine," I replied.

We sat next to each other in silence. It was almost deafening. What should I say now? Should I wait for Aisha to start the conversation?

"So…"I started. "What kind of food do you like?"

Elsword Sieghart, you're an idiot. You let down your parents and your sister of all hope for a new generation of little Siegharts.

Aisha giggled. I felt my face heat up, as I looked away from her.

"Let's see," she pondered. "I don't particular have a favourite food. I do however like sweets. How about you?"

I don't have one because I didn't have the luxury of enjoying food during the demon wars. This is awkward.

"Um…I…like-"

"Aisha! Elsword!" Lowe called out. "I have the fireworks!"

Taking this as a good opportunity to ditch the conversation, I leapt to my feet, as did Aisha. Together we ran towards the forest path where Lowe was waiting.

"Okay good," I said. "The bandits should follow this path towards the Eltree. Once Rena get's back, I'll stand here by myself. I'll call out your name Lowe and I'll light up a firework for you Aisha to signal you guys. Meanwhile in the trees, Rena will pick off those that come for you two. Then, we all meet here, to block their path to the Eltree."

Just then Rena turned the corner of the forest path, sprinting towards us. She crossed the long wooden bridge, before skidding to a halt.

"Dozens of them," she stated, taking in a large breath. "I saw their numbers, roughly 50. Maybe a bit more."

"Oh that's good," I replied.

"Good?!" Aisha and Lowe questioned at the same time.

"Yeah. It's not a legion. So we should be fine," I said. "Okay, Aisha, I need you to wait at where you dammed the river. Lowe, see those ropes over there? I'll give you the signal to cut them. Rena, I need you to find a tree with a good sniping spot. Assuming everything goes wrong, I need you to make sure that they don't touch Lowe or Aisha. Any questions?"

"What are the fireworks for? You asked for more than one so I assume it's more than just signalling Aisha," Lowe said, handing me the bag of fireworks to which I smiled evilly. "Nevermind. I think I rather not know."

With that Lowe ran to the ropes, withdrawing his sword so he could be ready to cut them. Rena disappeared into the forest, leaving Aisha with me.

"You didn't tell us what you were going to do," she said, her eyes obviously worried.

"A good trap, needs a bait," I answered.

"What!? Elsword this is a bad idea!"

"It's fine," I assured her. "Trust me. I'll be perfectly fine. If worst comes to worse, Rena can shoot those that get too close."

"There's more than 50 of them, she only has 24 arrows. Don't be stupid!"

"Like I said. _If_ worst comes to worst."

She tried to say something, but I placed my finger over her lips.

"Aisha…this is my choice," I said hurriedly, nervously hoping that the bandits don't come now. "Now just listen to me and go to your position! I don't need you worrying me!"

She slapped my hand away from her face. I knew she was hurt at my tone. I could see it in her face. It pained me to see her face hurt like that.

"Fine you jerk," she spat out. "I don't care if you get hurt!"

I watched as she turned and ran away, without looking back. My heart ached a little. I know I was being harsh, and I definitely sounded like a jerk. But I prefer it if I was the only person in danger, even if it meant making you angry Aisha. I vow to save you, and everyone else. Even at the cost of my own life.

I heard the sounds of lots of feet. I turned to look across the bridge, seeing the lines of men. I guess Banthus was afraid that Rena contacted the Ruben garrison. He's desperate to take the Elstone all right. Just how I needed him to be.

The line of men stopped on the other side of the bridge, staring at me.

"Is Banthus among you guys?!" I called out. "Or is the big man a coward that he sends his men to do the dirty work for him."

There was a murmur amongst the group of bandits, before a single voice stood out from the rest.

"Move!" a powerful voice boomed.

Yup, I recognized this voice from anywhere. I bloody hated the fact that I had to let him steal the Elstone. The bastard moved through his ranks of men, stepping out in front of them. Banthus was a giant of a man, easily towering over me. He was bulky, with long brown hair and an obvious scar across right eye. On his back was one of the largest swords I have ever come across. This was the leader of the bandits, and as much as I hated to admit, he was a great swordsman.

"And who might I ask is standing before us?" Banthus called back. "Do the garrison of Ruben have to rely on a child to defend their precious Elstone? Or are they the cowards to make him do their duty for them?"

"I'm Elsword Sieghart, a knight of the Ruben forces. As for your other question, neither," I answered. "You threaten the peace of Elrios by taking the El. The garrison isn't needed for scum like you. I could easily wrap up your sorry assess by myself."

I could see hints of anger on his face. His breath quickened, and I saw him close his eyes. Trying to calm down probably. Almost there.

"Such an embarrassing story to ruin your reputation," I continued. "I can see it as a headline. ' _Banthus: the coward that lost to a child'_."

He gave an animalistic shout.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted. "Bring me his head!"

He waved his arm and the bandits shouted their cries, before swarming onto the bridge. I smiled, reaching into the bag of fireworks, pulling out the first couple of them. I dropped the bag, and aimed it towards the charging group.

Remember when I said I didn't have enough mana for a rune? Thankfully, a small flame is all I need.

I lit the fireworks and kept it point straight at the bandits. Wondering what I was holding, they seemed to slow down, peering at it. The ones that realized what it was, immediately jumped off the wooden bridge. The ones that didn't…well...

The firework roared to life, and I released the rocket like projectile. As soon as it collided with the bandits, it exploded, blowing them away and lighting some on fire as well.

Without wasting time I lit the next one, releasing it. I fired a couple more, setting fire to the large quantity of the bandits. They retreated through the bridge, not wanting to be bombarded with any more fireworks.

"You idiots!" Banthus roared. "You're useless!"

"Says the one leading them!" I taunted. "Didn't you know that soldiers aspire to be like their leaders?!"

"If you can't go through the bridge!" Banthus shouted, even angrier now(if that were possible). "Cross the river, there's no water! Spread out so he can't hit us all at once!"

With a new sense of resolve, the bandits shouted their battle cries again, ignoring the bridge this time and running through the river. I raised the next firework, but stopped when I heard Banthus laugh.

"You gonna shoot the right or the left kid?!" Banthus asked mockingly. "By the time you take out one, the others will have reached you!"

"Oh you are so smart Banthus, how could I ever hope to come close to your intellect?" I said sarcastically. "Didn't you stop to think why the water in the river was missing?"

The bandit leader's smile disappeared as he realized his mistake. Aiming the firework above, I sent out the signal for Aisha. There was a shout of words, before a large a resounding strike echoed the whole forest. The bandits stopped their charge, as the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Then they turned to the source of the sound. A large wave of water that had been built up with the dam that Aisha built, rushed towards the bandits. The bandit's panicked and spilt, half running towards Banthus and the other half trying to make it to the side I was on. For the unfortunate that couldn't make it, they were swept away by the river. And now the forces were spilt, roughly two-dozen men in front of me.

I turned and ran, the roars of the bandits hurting my ears. I laughed as I easily out ran them. Like bees to honey, they followed the bait.

"Lowe!"

 _Swoosh_

Suddenly a large log appeared from the trees, swinging towards the group of bandits, crashing into a large group of them, sending some flying. There was a cry of surprise as the log came back, crashing into some more. Now there were only five bandits remaining. They still outnumbered me. But thankfully, I wasn't alone.

An arrow suddenly embedded itself into one of the bandits, bringing him down instantly.

"For Ruben!" Lowe shouted, before he rushed from the bushes, brandishing his blade. With a single slash, he took out two more men. Surprised, the other bandits tried to react, but three large fireballs erupted from behind them, catching the two remaining bandits with deadly accuracy.

Aisha walked out from the bushes, glaring at me. I sheepishly turned away as I dared not look into her eyes.

"I can't believe that worked so well," Lowe muttered. "You're insane El."

"Don't celebrate yet," Rena said, pulling her arrow out of the bandit. "There's still the rest of the bandits and Banthus himself left."

The four of us looked over at the group that was left. At least 20 bandits remained, plus Banthus. I checked the bag to see if there were any more fireworks. None.

"You didn't plan this far did you Elsword," Rena stated.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I was hoping the traps would get rid of all his men…"

"Good job Elsword," Aisha said sarcastically.

I sighed. I definitely need to beg for Aisha's forgiveness after this. The bandits roared, as did Banthus, as all of them rushed towards us.

"You three go get the garrison," I said. "I'll hold them off. If you go now, while their weakened, you can get the garrison to protect the Elstone."

"What!?" all three of them shouted.

"Elsword, that is crazy," Aisha said. "I was alright with your plan because it was good, but this is downright outrageous."

"Aisha is right," Rena supported. "Don't be reckless."

"Elsword," Lowe said. "You will die. I promised Elesis that I would keep you-"

"I'm not going to say this one more time," I turned to face them, pleading. "Leave. Please. This is my fault for coming up with this plan, and I don't want to see anyone die because of it. "

There was silence from the three of them, as the bandits had made it to our side.

"Go," I pleaded once more.

"The reason why you came up with this sort of plan and why you shouted at me," Aisha said. "Was it because you didn't want us to get hurt?"

I stayed silent. Of course it was. I don't want to see my friends die, because I failed them again.

"I'm staying," Aisha said, raising her staff. "I have to make sure you are going to live and apologize afterwards for being rude to me."

"Sounds good," Rena said, drawing her bowstring back. "I won't be able to sleep at night knowing I didn't try to protect a child."

"Elsword," Lowe said, patting my head. "I would never leave my subordinate to fight an unfavorable battle."

I sighed.

"You guys are the worst allies ever," I joked, withdrawing my sword.

The four of us ran towards the 20 or so bandits, clashing against them. Rena gracefully danced through the battle as if it were a breeze, lashing out with kicks and flurries of arrows. Lowe was like a mad man, swinging his sword and striking multiple bandits with each strike. Aisha stayed at the back, covering each of us with her magic, firing multitudes of elements.

I ducked beneath the first blade aimed at my neck, and drove my foot into their leg, causing them to flip over. I struck him while he fell. Spinning, I lashed out at another, clearing him easily with a single strike.

The battle continued in our favour, surprisingly it was easy. Despite having Banthus as our opponent we were overwhelming them…No, it couldn't be...

Lowe finished off the last of the bandits, and must have realized what had happened. Aisha and Rena too could only stare at the Eltree. I turned around and looked at the Eltree that we were supposed to be protecting.

I was a fool. How did I not see this? Banthus was a heartless leader. He would leave his men to die as long as he achieved his goal.

My hand curled into a fist. I knew that this had too happen. Even though this what I needed…the fact remains that I, Elsword Sieghart, Lord Knight of Hamel, had been outsmarted.

The Elstone, was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I am keeping Elsword's character well...so sorry if I am doing a poor job of it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Keep being awesome people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yeah, here's the next chapter, posted right as I turned 18. Happy birthday to me guys. As for the responses to reviews:**

 **Isangtao: I had no idea that there was someone called Berthe lol. But I'll try to put him in the story in a later chapter if you want.**

 **Yoojin Lee: You give me too much credit, but thanks anyway for the compliment.**

 **TheTrueMasterofTempest: I don't know if this is comparable to a novel. It's a fanfic and I struggle with description, but I thank you for the compliment.**

 **So without further ado, here's chapter 4**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

I was in a dark candle lit corridor. The stone floors were stained with the blood of my allies, seeping through the cracks between each tile. Their corpses lay on the ground, each and every one of them. I began to walk down the corridor. Where was Aisha's body? I ran faster, and as if to mock me the corridor seem to stretch further. Then I stopped. There was a figure, leaning over what appeared to be Aisha's body. He had crimson hair, and was sobbing loudly. He turned, and faced me, his eyes bloodshot and insane. I could only watch as I realize that I was looking at myself.

"You did this," my clone stated, standing, reaching out for me. "YOU DIDN'T SAVE THEM!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, shooting up from my slumber. I rested my hand on my forehead, feeling the cold sweat pour down my body. I panted heavily, desperately grasping for air. I heard the door burst open as a set of footsteps rushed in, grabbing my shoulders.

"Elsword you okay?"

The room was dark, with only a small gap of sunlight seeping through the closed windows. Even though the room was dark and I was still waking up I could recognize Aisha's voice from anywhere.

"I'm sorry Ai, I didn't mean to scare you," I said, pulling her into an embrace, taking in her sweet fragrance to calm myself down. "I just had a bad dream. It was horrible. Everyone died, and I was powerless to save anyone…and there was something to do with time travel-"

Suddenly Aisha pulled herself away from me.

"Ai?" I asked questionably.

"U-Um, that's quite some dream you have there," she said nervously. Why was she nervous?

I heard her walk towards the window, letting the sun glare through the window. I squinted, and held my hand just above my eyes. Then I realized I was in my room. Not the one that Aisha and I had owned, but the one in Ruben. The Aisha that stood before me was the younger one. The one that didn't know about me.

"Rena and Lowe have been discussing all night about what to do about the Elstone," Aisha said, tapping her feet nervously. "The mayor is there as well, as he is furious about the incident being kept secret from him."

I nodded, lifting my quilt off, before slipping out of bed.

"Hey Ai? I mean Aisha," I quickly corrected myself. "Sorry about the…whole hugging thing, I just woke up and everything. If you are seriously offended I am truly sorry."

The purple haired girl nodded, her cheeks red, not daring to look into my eyes.

"Also can I change my clothes?" I continued.

Her face turned even redder.

"Sorry," she said nearly inaudibly, before leaving the room. As soon as she did, I closed the door to my room, and walked to my window. I stared outside. The sun was fine, but the trees…most were fine and alive, but I could see some of the leaves starting to fall ever since the Elstone was taken.

"I'm going to miss this place," I muttered to myself. If everything went according to plan, Aisha, Rena and I were to leave today for the sacred ruins, and our travels will begin. I just hope nothing bad happens beforehand.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Hagus shouted.

Hagus was the mayor of Ruben. He was a plump man, dressed semi casually with a brown vest that exposed his belly easily. He had a brown bushy beard and moustache, which was neatly cut often.

Right now there were three of us in the meeting room. Hagus, Lowe and me. Aisha and Rena were in town, probably shopping for supplies for the trip.

"I can let the elf travel after the Elstone," Hagus continued. "The magician girl can go as well. But Elsword, is too young to go with them. He doesn't know of the world, and don't forget he was the one that let the Elstone get away in the first place."

"But sir!" Lowe pleaded. "Who else can go besides him? He has fought with Rena and Aisha before. The three of them have experience fighting together. Would you really replace him with someone who didn't know the two?"

"Adrian is a fine candidate," the mayor replied. "He's strong, mature for his age and is persistent in his work. He's only a few years older than Elsword so it should be fine to send him."

That's the worst that could happen. Adrian was definitely strong for his age. Mature in the eyes of adults to get on their good side and persistent when he chased girls. And that meant I stayed in Ruben as well.

"I want to go uncle Hagus," I said, staring into his eyes. "Please let me go. I'll definitely get back the Elstone, I swear on the Sieghart name."

I know Hagus was tempted to let me have my way. He doted on me as a child. But he remained resilient.

"No Elsword," he said. "The fact remains that Adrian is a much better candidate. I'm sorry. Maybe in a few years once you reach his amount of experience, you could leave Ruben."

I clenched my hand into a fist. There was only one way to settle this.

"We'll duel then," I suggested. "We'll have Lowe stand as judge of the duel. The winner pursues the Elstone."

Lowe looked panicked, obviously thinking that Adrian was stronger than me. He was talented I would give him that. But experience? I had a whole lot more fighting the monsters out in the big bad world.

"Elsword," Hagus started.

"If I lose," I interrupted. "I'll stay here and train for as long as you want me to. Just please. Let me prove myself."

"…Alright. We'll begin this afternoon."

Without saying anything else I watched as he left the meeting room, leaving Lowe and I. Hagus, was a great man. He cared about his people a lot, and that's what makes him great in my eyes. Hagus was my father figure in my previous life. He was kind and I knew he wanted what was best for me. He didn't want me to blame myself for the loss of the Elstone, that's why he was so against me going, thinking I would be reckless and would hate myself more.

But I needed to go.

* * *

I exited the meeting room, annoyed and pissed that I had to waste my time fighting Adrian. I remember in my past life, he used to try a bully me whenever he could. But he was a coward. During the demon wars he left his post and allowed the demons to enter Ruben without resistance. I had beaten him to a pulp and would have killed him if it weren't for Aisha stopping me that day.

Sighing I decided to take a stroll in town till I was told to come to the training grounds for the duel. It had been a peaceful walk. But as soon as I turned the next corner onto the main road, I saw Adrian himself, walking smugly as if he owned the place. He was tall, with long brown hair. He had a strong build, like a typical knight. Right now his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a purpled haired girl.

I saw red.

I could see Aisha trying to push him away, obviously not interested but he continued to try and wrap his arm around her. I stormed my way towards the two, trying desperately not to draw my sword right now to end him.

He dared try to make a move on my wife!

"Adrian!" I shouted.

The two turned to face me. Aisha finding the opportunity broke out of his grasp, walking quickly to me.

"Hey Sieghart," he sneered. "I haven't seen you in a while. Sleeping while the Elstone had been taken right under your nose?"

I growled. Still the same ass he normally was.

"Funny," I answered. "Who left their team to be killed by Banthus?"

"I told them to flee," he answered smugly. "But my team insisted on throwing their lives away to save some animals being slaughtered. Not my fault. Say, I heard that old man Hagus is making sure you don't pursue the Elstone. Looks like I have to clean up your mess as usual. I guess I'll be welcomed a hero once I take the Elstone back."

"That's not going to be so easy," I stated. "This afternoon we are having a duel. Winner is the one that joins Aisha and Rena."

Adrian stared at me before laughing. I forced back my anger, knowing that I had this afternoon to embarrass him then.

"You think you can win against me?" he laughed. "We'll see then. Later Sieghart."

He said my name in a mocking way before circling around me. He quickly grabbed Aisha's neck and brought his lips to her cheek. It took all the force in me to not grab my sword right now and kill him.

"We'll have so much fun on our little trip, Aisha," he said, smiling at her, releasing her.

Aisha slapped him, leaving a very heavy red mark on his face.

"You'll come to accept me darling," he said, licking his lips. "Hope you're ready for a real man."

"When hell freezes over," she said darkly.

He left the two of us, laughing. His absolute confidence overflowing. At first I was thinking of humiliating him. But I guess I'll change those plans. I'll completely waste him from the start.

"I'm assuming he is the guy that Lowe was talking about that the mayor recommended," Aisha stated, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "I rather throw myself off a cliff then travel with him."

My fist was tightly clenched. I was so looking forward to the duel this afternoon.

* * *

It didn't seem that long. Thank lady El. It was the afternoon, and Adrian and I stood facing each other in the training grounds, where a ring had been drawn in the sand. The Ruben citizens had decided to watch, including Hagus who was at the front of the crowd. Lowe stood between Adrian and I, his own sword already unsheathed and ready to interfere if need be.

"I don't want any foul play in this duel," Lowe stated seriously, mostly looking at Adrian. Thank god I wasn't the only one to know of Adrian's tendencies.

Smirking, Adrian turned to look at someone in the crowd, to which he blew a kiss to them. It made me angrier to know that it was directed towards Aisha, who stuck out her tongue.

Before the match, I went through the list of things I could do to not stand out too much. Normal swordsmanship obviously, but I had a weaker body than Adrian right now. Magic would make me stand out. There was only one option left that I could do, to express my anger efficiently. The Sieghart techniques that Elesis taught me in my previous life.

Guess I can show off a bit.

Lowe was about to count down, raising his hand. I slowed my breath, and remembered the anger that Adrian had caused me in my previous life. I remember the anger I felt when I realized I was powerless to save my friends as well, fueling my anger even more. Heat radiated from my body slowly, just as Lowe brought down his hand.

As he did, Adrian dash towards me, swinging his sword. His face showed complete confidence, thinking he was going to win in that single instant.

Then I surprised everyone. A burst of red light erupted from my body as I lashed out with my blade into Adrian's swing. My blade easily deflected his, forcing him back. He skidded backwards from my swing, nearly a full three metres before regaining his stance.

"No way," he muttered.

There were other similar remarks going around the townfolk and even Lowe was surprised. Right now, I had activated what Elesis called the aura of destruction. The first of the two auras that the Sieghart family swordmanship used.

Right now I was overflowing with anger, the red aura mirroring my feelings perfectly. The urge to put Adrian in his place. I dashed forward, reaching Adrian within a second. He clumsily swung his sword at me, to which I ducked under with ease, before spinning and aiming my sword at his neck with a backhanded strike. Just before it was about to strike him, I stopped the blade right at his neck, the cold metal resting on his skin.

Everyone was silent. No one dared say a thing. Adrian dropped his blade out of shock, causing it to ring amongst the silence. Not wanting to end it there, I used my leg and kicked his legs from underneath him, flipping him onto his back, where I then rested my blade on his neck again.

"Lowe," I almost growled.

"R-Right," Lowe said, recovering from the shock. "That concludes the duel…Elsword Sieghart is the winner."

There was a cheer amongst the crowd. I released the aura, as the town folk flocked to me, some patting me on the back and others rubbing my head. There were some stray comments like 'Full of potential', 'Your father would be so proud' and 'Just like your sister'.

Sheathing my blade, I turned to look at Adrian who was still shocked at my display of power. I snickered, seeing the little dark patch in his pants where he had relieved himself. Served him right. I made my way through the crowd, seeing Hagus beaming.

"You proved me wrong," Hagus stated. "I suppose you really have grown up."

"I guess," I answered.

"Though Elsword…Do you honestly want to pursue Banthus for the Elstone?" Hagus asked once more. "It'll be dangerous, and you might lose your life."

I smiled.

"I know the risks," I answered, getting down on one knee, pleading. "So please. Let me go after the Elstone."

* * *

It didn't take long for the preparations to finish. We packed food supplies, maps, water and basic necessities to last us for maybe a week or so while we travel. I didn't want to make a big occasion out of it, so I agreed with Lowe and Hagus to let us leave quietly, with just the two of them seeing us off.

So here I stood, at bridge leading towards the forest, with Hagus and Lowe saying their goodbyes to me.

"I wish I could come along Elsword," Lowe said. "But I'm the leader of the garrison-"

"I know Lowe," I answered. "You don't have to tell me."

I could see his eyes water a little, not knowing how long I'll be away from.

"You know," Lowe continued. "Elesis…she left in a quiet way as well, with as little people as possible…if you see her. Tell her…T-Tell her that I kept my promise…and for her to come home soon."

"I will."

Nodding, Lowe waved goodbye, leaving to attend his duties. Hagus stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"I'll be back before you know it," I assured. "I'm not the same little boy you had to worry about all the time."

I watched as the Ruben mayor laughed, to which I soon followed. Our laughter soon died down, and Hagus cleared his throat.

"You truly have grown up a lot Elsword," he said. "So much so I didn't see it until recently."

Hagus didn't marry, nor did he have children. So I guess I was as much as a son as he was a father to me. Understanding his feelings, I nodded, and turned to walk away, leaving Ruben, and the peaceful life that I wish I could have had. I hear Hagus walking away as well.

"You know," I called out, stopping but not turning around. "I know a small little town that was peaceful. It was fun and the people were kind. The trees and the meadows danced to the evening wind. One day, I'll return it to the way it was. Just wait for it."

I knew Hagus could hear me. I heard some quiet sobbing, causing me to smile. Still as emotional as always. Without saying anymore, I walked across the bridge leading to the forest, where the figures of Aisha and Rena waited patiently for me.

"Did you say your goodbyes properly?" Rena asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Let's go."

"You say that but we don't even know where to start," Aisha murmured. "Banthus could be anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow towards Aisha, who looked back at me confused. I nudged Rena.

"Oh right," Rena said. "Part of Elsword's plan was that I set fire to the bandits supplies. So while I was scouting I found the majority of it and did so. So since Banthus definitely has more men, he would be forced to take refuge somewhere for the time being."

"Where's that?" Aisha asked.

"The forest ruins," I answered. "The old city of the elves. Though before we go, there's something that is still bothering me a lot."

Rena and Aisha looked at me questionably. I couldn't resist a playful smile appearing on my face as I leaned towards Aisha, kissing on the cheek where Adrian had done so before.

"There," I said, trying to hide my laughter. "Glad I got that off my chest."

I watched, as Aisha turned red, before brandishing her staff.

"You jerk!" she shouted, swinging her staff at me. "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!"

She started to chase me, desperately trying to hit me with her staff, while Rena watched the two of us, laughing through her hand.

It was moments like these, that I wished would never end.

* * *

 **A/N: And hope you enjoyed that chapter. Don't have much to say this time around, so keep being awesome people. Till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm alive!**

 **Responses:**

 **Fii24: thanks, I actually thought that dream sequences weren't that good, but since you enjoyed it I guess I can be satisfied with it.**

 **InfinityEls: Thanks man! I like my story too becau- *gets shot***

 **TheTrueMastofTempest: Yeah. Whenever I write Elsword fanfics, I try to merge all the classes together somehow, whether that's just a change of clothing or whatnot. It saves me the trouble of deciding which class to use.**

 **DerpyKanshii: I kinda feel satisfied at the fact that I give you motivation :3. I should probably get my act together and update more often then.**

 **And without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

The forest ruins was slightly different from what I remembered. It was deathly silent, with the occasional breeze rustling the leaves on the moldy stone pavements. Where were the phorus? Where was William?

The old buildings reeked of age, and with a single trail of my finger over the walls, a cloud of dust flew out. The ground was moist and humid, with puddles of water littered now and then. It hasn't even rained in days. Elves sure build towns in weird places.

From the looks of it, nothing has lived here for centuries. Apart from the badly destroyed campfires, and careless boot trails in the mud which Banthus' men have left behind, there honestly was no other sign for any other living being.

"How old are these buildings?" Aisha questioned no one in particular, stepping out from one of the houses, sweeping the dust of her clothes.

Rena was currently observing a mural on the town square, tracing her finger along the beautiful picture of pair of golden wings, with what appeared to be a red jewel in the middle embedded in between the golden wings.

"Very old. Much older than myself. I heard many stories about this town," Rena stated, clearing the dirt away from the mural. "Outcasts if I remembered correctly. They were mostly, mercenaries of sorts, which is forbidden amongst the Elven."

"So what, you're not allowed to be mercenaries?" Aisha questioned.

"No, being a mercenary wasn't an uncommon practice," Rena answered, standing up. "But, being hired by other races, was an entirely different story. Our physique normally would have other races wanting us to be assassins. A dishonorable practice."

"So they're Dark Elves?" Aisha asked.

"No. The Dark Elves are those that have been corrupted by the Dark El," Rena said darkly. "They're ruthless and prey on the weak. Never mistake the two."

Aisha and I stayed silent. Rena's eyes showed pain. If you are wondering, yes, I don't know much about Rena's past. She was the silent kind that kept her history quiet, instead only focusing on the present. She was strong then and never let it get to her. Her eyes now though told a different story, obviously hurt from the mention of Dark Elves.

Trying to think of something else, I stared at the mural she had been looking at, and I recognised it from my past life. What was it called again...ah yes!

"The Night Savers," I mumbled underneath my breath.

Rena's ears perked up, and I cursed as I realized I said that aloud.

"Elsword?" Rena asked, walking towards me, before staring into my eyes.

She seemed to stop when she peered into my eyes. But upon remembering that Aisha was nearby she stopped, probably deciding against it. She peered behind me, as if something else caught her eye. She looked at the pieces of the wall near her feet, then back at the hole. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hold on, something isn't right," Rena stated, walking past me and towards a hole in the wall. "Being centuries old, it wouldn't be uncommon for walls to collapse."

"What are you getting at Rena?" Aisha asked, joining the two of us.

Rena pointed at the outline of the wall.

"It's irregular," she explained. "Normally when a wall crumbles on it's own, it falls as a large piece. Elves make it that way so it's easy to repair in the unlikely chance that a building is destroyed. But here, it's in tiny pieces. As if something broke through it. Not to mention, look how far the pieces traveled."

Rena turned around, and pointed across the street, where some of the rock wall had ended embedded in another wall.

"Imagine the strength to accomplish that," Rena continued.

The three of us remained silent, trying to get our heads around what was happening. Then a sudden realization hit me.

"Guys," I said. "I think that whatever did this, is hunting down Banthus as we speak."

The two looked at me, confused at the conclusion I reached.

"Banthus is smart," I continued. "Even though his men might prove otherwise, he would still do something as simple as clearing up his tracks. Here we have campfires badly destroyed. And foot prints carelessly in the ground here and there. Plus now that I look at it again…"

I bent down towards the closest footprint and observed the distance between each foot.

"…they were running."

"Oh no," Rena said. "We wasted too much time. We're leaving now!"

Nodding, the three of us ran, with Rena in the front leading the way. We followed the direction of the footprints towards the east. This was bad. Whatever it was seemed to scare a legion of men easily. So if it got it's hand on an El…no I can't think of that now. Stopping it is a must, I need to focus.

"Rena, where are we headed?" I called out, drawing my sword.

"If I'm correct," she said. "This should be the direction of the white mist swamp."

White mist swamp? The three of us entered the foggy swamp, our footsteps splashing against the moist ground. It was difficult to see the elf running ahead of us, especially since she kept disappearing and reappearing into the fog.

Rena skidded to a halt.

Slowing down, Aisha and I eventually caught up to the blonde elf.

"What's wrong Rena?" Aisha asked. "You stopped so suddenly."

Pulling her bow strapped to her back, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver, nocking in on the bowstring.

"Can't you smell that?" she asked.

Smell what? I sniffed at the air. A whiff of iron entered my senses. Or at least I thought it was iron, but the smell of a metal isn't that easy, instead it would be easier if it was-

"Blood," Aisha finished my thoughts, pulling out her staff from a small portal.

"Both of you stay behind me," I said, walking in front of both of them.

Readying my sword, I begun to follow the scent. It wouldn't take a bloodhound to follow this trail, so wherever the blood was...

There had to be a large quantity of it.

Within the fog, I could make out a body leaning against a tree. Then another beside it. My eyes widened as the mist slowly dispersed around the forest clearing, revealing more bodies. It was like a lake of blood, piled around with bodies of the unfortunate men of Banthus. I swear I have seen something similar before in my past life. But I can't quite remember. Why can't I remember?

"Elsword comfort Aisha," Rena stated, snapping me from my thoughts. "I'm going to look around to see any signs of what might have caused this."

She ran towards the bodies, disappearing almost immediately afterwards.

Beside me, I heard Aisha drop her staff from the delayed shock of this spectacle. From the corner of my eye I could see her hand tremble. It must be quite a shock to her…

Sighing, I gently embraced her, bringing her head to my shoulder.

"Don't look at it anymore," I said.

"B-But they're dead," she said. "Sure they were Banthus's men, but they didn't deserve this brutal death. So many-"

"Aisha," I interrupted. "People die all the time. Don't let it get to you."

"How can you be so calm?" Aisha asked. "How can you be so used to this?"

I seen far worse. I watched as my hometown was destroyed in front of me. I watched my friends die, where I was powerless to save them.

And, I watched you die.

I bit my lip, wanting desperately to tell her, but I forced that desire down.

"I'm not okay," I stated. "But right now, mourning for an enemy is a luxury we do not have. Whatever killed them is still out there so we can't lower our guard. Once Rena gets back, we can decide what to do then."

I feel Aisha nod into my shoulder, and a slightly dampness seeping through my shirt. I sigh, gently patting her on the back. Honestly, even after all the countless deaths I have seen, it still fazes me no matter how much I see it. It makes me feel weak.

But what makes me feel even more weak, is that after all this time, it still pains me to see Aisha cry.

* * *

Once Rena came back, she confirmed that Banthus wasn't among the dead. Typical. It was soon nighttime, and we had decided to camp in the swamp. I know it wasn't the greatest of ideas, but travelling at night would be even more dangerous. Also, Rena was an elf. Her sensitive hearing would wake her up if anything were to ambush us.

I on the other hand, couldn't sleep. After Rena came back, she told me of the signs she found. Claw and bite marks in the neck of the victims. It was vague, which was the reason why I couldn't sleep. My mind was too curious. And even if I could sleep, I would just have nightmares again.

As soon as we made camp within a clearing blocked by surrounding bushes, Aisha fell a sleep quickly. I don't blame her, after witnessing something like that. Rena soon followed, and now I was the only awake.

I stared into the flames, convinced that I was missing something important. It was on the tip of my tongue. I remember something similar happening in my past life, but what was it?

I had to see the bodies…perhaps I could understand why I feel this way after seeing the aftermath. Quietly standing from my spot, I grabbed my sword leaning next to a tree. I was about to leave the clearing, but I stopped, knowing that Rena probably could hear me about to leave.

"We need to talk in private," Rena called out, confirming my suspicions. "Back at the ruins-"

"Now's not a good time," I whispered. "Talking about this in a dangerous place such as this would be begging for death. I'm going to take a look at those bodies quickly. We can discuss what happened at the ruins, when we are out of the swamp."

I heard Rena turn over in her sleeping bag. But before she could speak I brought my finger to my lips for her to see.

"Don't worry about me," I whispered. "I'll be back soon."

She glared at me, but didn't say anything, so I left the clearing.

Strapping my sword to my back, I trekked through the swamp, my boots swishing through the small puddles of water. Why were there puddles of water? It made no sense. It didn't rain within the past week and yet it's still here. It didn't take me long to get to the bodies, where I bent down to observe the first one. A simple bite mark in the neck. A simple clean death. I stood up, and continued into the lake of blood. More bite marks, in the same exact place. Claw marks for some of them, but they weren't killing blows. It's can take a chunk out of a human easily, so why are none of the claw wounds deadly? Why would this creature claw human without trying to kill it? In fact why would this beast even hunt them down without eating them…

No. The hunting of prey without eating, was sport. And the puddles of water weren't from rain. It was _ice_. …I remember…

* * *

 _The countless bodies of the dead littered the streets of Elder that night. Blood painted the pavements. The silence, deafening._

 _"_ _What the hell happened here? Did the demons do this?" Raven asked, his blade already drawn._

 _I didn't answer the question of the blade master, instead looking down the path of blood. There were blocks of ice, embedded in the ground and walls. They were scattered everywhere._

 _Suddenly there was a howl within the night, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of fear. The chilling howl happened again, and I drew my sword. Suddenly a shadowy figure darted out from one of the alleyways._

 _"_ _Elsword follow me," Raven growled, before running after the shadow._

 _Having no choice, I followed suit, chasing after the figure as well._

 _"_ _Raven we should wait for reinforcements. We were only meant to scout ahead."_

 _"_ _No," Raven replied. "We kill whatever that thing is now!"_

 _We turned the corner, skidding to a halt. Where had it gone now?_

 _Raven turned around, cursing loudly._

 _"_ _We lost it," he said._

 _As soon as he said that, the shadowy figure appeared again, and with a roar leapt at Raven._

 _"_ _Raven!"_

 _Turning around, the blade master barely blocked the strike, and already swinging my own sword, I struck the beast on the right shoulder. It howled, and as if unfazed by my strike, it grabbed my sword and threw me into a wagon, as bundles of hay flew into the air. There was a cry from Raven as the creature struck him._

 _Grabbing my sword, I charged again, this time, the aura of destruction radiating around me. Sensing the danger, the beast let Raven fall, and it leapt back, easily clearing my strike. Seething with anger, I knew I wouldn't win this battle, not by myself at least. I grabbed Raven, and supported him with his arm around my shoulder. Slowly I retreated, making sure not to lose eye contact with the beast. When I past the hay that I had scattered on the ground when I was struck, I quickly opened my hand and created a small flame. I set the hay on fire, blocking the pathway towards us._

 _With the sudden light, the beast reeled back and I caught a glimpse of it. The beast, was a large wolf standing on its hind legs. Its fur was mainly white, with hints of blue around his collar, with light blue eyes, peering at me through the fire. No doubt, this was a demon._

 _"_ _Why did you attack this city?" I called out. "Your forces are attacking Hamel and you attacked Elder by yourself. Why?"_

 _There was a couple of seconds, as the demon grinned manically._

 _"_ _Because it's fun."_

 _I once again felt the chill run down my spine. This demon, whoever it was, was different to the ones I fought before. A high ranking demon perhaps?_

 _"_ _What is your name," I asked._

 _The demon cackled._

 _"_ _A brave child of man," he said. "You are but the first to not scream in terror. To ask me of my name as well...Is it not custom to give your name before asking of another?"_

 _"_ _Elsword," I answered almost immediately. "Elsword Sieghart."_

 _"Elsword_ _…A fitting name," the demon continued. "For your bravery I shall let you live knowing my name. Remember it well child for when your time of reckoning comes, I will be there…my name child, is-"_

* * *

"Berthe," I breathed out.

The wolf like ice demon. A demon commander. Why is he in human realm so early? I have seen many circumstances changing, but those were because of me. But I had nothing to do with Berthe coming into the human realm so early. So why was this different?

I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. I saw a large shadow, casted by the moonlight rise around me. My hands trembled as I tried to calm down.

I dare not turn around, as the heavy breathing of a large beast touched the back of my neck. It was followed by a growl.

"Tell me child, did you speak of my name?"

* * *

 **A/N: meeting a former enemy back before he was strong enough to fight him. What will Elsword do? Find out next time on Dragonba-** *gets hit by a hammer*

 **Okay on a serious note though. Been working and I'm about to start university or college for those that don't live in Australia. I know I already don't upload very quickly, but I'll still try my best. Be patient with me and don't hurt me plz :3. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully, I will update soon. Keep being awesome.**


End file.
